Flipped
by delenafoursixklaroline
Summary: What would happen if Tris was the instructer and Tobias the initiate? All characters flipped ages. FourTris!
1. Chapter 1 First Jumper

Chapter 1: First Jumper

 **Author's note: First fanfic about a what would happen if the years were switched. If Tris got trained first and was Tobias' trainer. Please review.**

Tris Point Of View

"Tris what are you doing? Why didn't you go to the choosing ceremony?" Christina asked. I continued to punch and kick the bag. _Right punch, then left, side kick, round house kick, upper cut, block. Punch right left, right._ I don't answer her question unsure of the answer. I steady the bag with my hands and shrug.

"You ready for another group of initiates this year?" I ask not really caring about the answer. Christina maybe my best friend but she talks endlessly about everything, she looks like a little school girl jumping up and down and giggling.

"Yes! Oh! My! God! I plan to put the fear of God into those dauntless borns. Thank you so much for doing transfers this year," she says excitedly. I just nod. I trained the transfers last year they were not that bad and they're easier to break. Again I just nod.

"No problem Amity," I joke. She scowls at me and I glare back our staring contest doesn't even last a minute, I win. She pulls out her cell phone and takes a picture of my face and I scowl more. She shows me the picture and I laugh.

"You'll never get a guy looking like that," she says upset. Over my two years at dauntless she's been trying to set me up with a number of random guys on her number of double dates. She ends up having a great time but I just sit there awkwardly. I punch the bag again splitting open my knuckles threw the tape. I pull at the tape off my hand and put the bag away. "We're going to be late, it's almost six. The initiates are going to be on the roof by now!" She drags my arm as we move towards the net. She moves toward the front and Lauren stands waiting for us.

"You need to know when to stop hitting the bag Six," she said smiling.

"Six?" Christina asked. I nod.

"I'm training transfers alone this year; Six is more intimidating than Tris," I say simply. They nod as a dark figure approaches the edge of the ledge ready to jump, it looks like their a medium size male, wearing dark clothes, either Erudite or Dauntless born. They move jumping into the air and landing on his back. He's dressed in all grey the abnegation colour. A Stiff? Jumped first that hasn't happened since me and I was the first ever. "Name?" I asked and he looks at me confused. "Think about it you don't get to pick again." he shrugs and I help him out of the net. "Stiff I guess," he shrugs. I never liked it and it won't do well for him to be called it here he needs to forget his former fraction. "First jumper the Stiff," I here Chris call me behind him. Everyone cheers, but some look at him confused or angry at him keeping his old factions nickname. The next jumper is a Dauntless born Zeke; Uriah's little brother who hits on me as a joke I hope. I smack his head for good measure. Then an Erudite boy who I already hate. The rest down particularly stand out. When they are all down there are eight transfers and ten Dauntless born.

Transfers in order of jumpers

1\. Stiff -Abnegation

3\. Eric- Erudite

7\. Sunshine-Amity

8\. Truth-Candor-Changed her name to Ruth

10\. Elijah-Candor

12\. Caroline-Erudite

17\. Greyson-Amity

18\. Quin-Erudite

Dauntless Born in order of jumpers

2\. Zeke

4\. Shauna

5\. Hunter

6\. Arrow

9\. Sparrow

11\. Phoenix

13\. Rebel

14\. Dare

15\. Nina

16\. Damon

I walk to the front of the group glad to see that many of their eyes are on me playing attention to me. Uriah come running up and I sigh. He whispers into Chris' ear. "Son of a bitch" she yelled. She stomped off angrily. Uriah stepped into to fill her place and I got the message.

"Initiates my name is Six I work as a dauntless leader but for the next few weeks I'll be training the transfers. This is Lauren and Uriah will train the Dauntless born if there are no questions we can start."

"Why are you named after a number?" I walk over to tell him to shut his stupid Erudite face when Uriah beats me to it.

"Six has six fears. She currently hold the record of fewest fears," he smiles at her.

"I fail to see how that matters to you initiate," I snap. No one else speaks, "Dauntless borns you will leave with Uriah and Lauren. I'm assuming you don't need a tour. They run out of the room following Lauren.

"Pick it up you pansycakes!" Uriah screams.

"Transfers follow me," I yell. "This is the Pit," they look around amazed. "After training or if you manage to find any free time you can spend it here or in the dorms." They follow me to the chasm. "This separates the brave from the stupid. One of you will jump and if you jump you will die." The other leader have a pool on who will jump it will be the transfers but who. Peter says Stiff, Max says Sunshine. I refused to partake in it. Now I currently hope its Eric. We walk to the training room, and start the speech on how the training starts. "Initiation is made up of three stages, the first physical, the second emotional, the last mental." I stop when Eric's hand shoots up. I race my eyebrow at him.

"Whens the next trainer get here?" he asked curiously.

"What?" I wasn't prepared for that.

"The male trainer to teach us how to fight?" he repeats.

"Initiate, I ranked first in my year, am a dauntless leader and last year the initiates i trained ranked ranked first second and third beating all of the dauntless born in there year," I growl. "If you don't want to be trained by me then be factionless. I don't really care," I glance at the rest, "you are dismissed for dinner." They all move out except the Stiff. "What do you want Stiff?"

"I was wondering if I could use the punching bag and just kind of practise?" he asks scared.

"Sure Stiff, or should I say Mr. Eaton," I instantly regret using his name as he flinches like I slapped him. "It's okay I wont tell anyone," I say quickly unsure why.

"Were you at the choosing ceremony?" he asks quietly. I shake my head no.

"You probably don't remember me but I baby sat a young Tobias Eaton when we lived in Abnegation I went by the name Beatris." I say. He looks at my face as if struggling to remember something. "I wont tell yours if you don't tell mine."

He nods in agreement. "Follow me" I say he walks quickly behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Fears

_Previously on Flipped_

" _You probably don't remember me but I baby sat a young Tobias Eaton when we lived in Abnegation I went by the name Beatrice." I say. He looks at my face as if struggling to remember something. "I won't tell yours if you don't tell mine."_

 _He nods in agreement. "Follow me" I say he walks quickly behind._

We walk into the fear landscape room. He looks around apprehensively. "I got my new name do to me fears maybe you could to," I suggest. "So this room shows us your greatest fears most have anywhere from ten to fifteen, I hold the record with six after conquering one of them. You move on to your next fear by calming yourself down or passing it, if you're afraid of drowning swim deeper." I inject the serum in his neck and whisper "be brave Tobias." I move towards the screen.

He stands on top of a tall building with no windows or doors wind blowing from all sides, strangely a fear of highest not too common in Dauntless. I can't help but wonder how a kid with a fear of highest managed to be the first jumper. Tobias plays this smart as he slowly moves his way down the building climbing all the way down till he reaches the bottom, once he is there he is surrounded by four walls closing in around him, they constrict getting closer and closer. Claustrophobia, that is very common, but everyone deals with it differently. He breathes in and out and after five minutes he manages to calm himself down enough to move on to the next fear. The walls expand giving away to a faceless woman tied down on a chair with a gun on a table.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Who are you?" he unties the person but she doesn't move. He stands there confused until it occurs to him what his fear is, he grabs the gun and points it at the woman, he turns away and shoots. He hits her right in the head and she crumples to the floor. The scene shifts and the white room turns into a standard Abnegation house; for a minute it's hard to realize that it's not mine since they all look the same. Marcus suddenly appears with his belt in his arms readily. Then he multiplies surrounding Tobias on all sides

"This is for your own good," they said. One comes down to smack Tobias with the belt, he caught in on the wrist. _Ouch_ I think. The simulations may not be real but the pain is and that has to hurt.

"I'm dauntless now he can't reach me," Tobias jumps out of the way avoiding the next whip. "I'm dauntless now he can't hurt me!" he says again more confidently. The belt comes up and Tobias reaches for him. He hits him in the face. The screen goes blank as both Tobias and I wait for the next fear. It doesn't come. He sits up and I look surprised. I move over to him, he is panic struck and I throw on my smile. It's over? That's it he only has four fears? That kid broke my record. I glance over at Tobias and realize that he's freaking out. I walk over to him with my serious Six face Christina helped me perfect.

"I have good news and bad news," I say.

Without missing a beat he says "I want the bad news first."

"The bad news is you beat my record, the good news is you now have the lowest number of fears in Dauntless. Congrats," I say. He looks at me and I wipe the smile off my face. "That's enough for today Four," He looks at me confused. "Four, go before you totally miss dinner," I snap. He smiles and he leaves. We walk into the dining room together, over to my table because it's the only one with seats available.

"Guys Four, Four this is Chris, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Will and these are the dauntless born initiates Ezekiel and Shauna."

"Hey you were the first jumper right? Stiff?" Chris asked.

"It's Four now actually" I said. "He beat my record for lowest fears." The eyes pop out of my head.

"Tris? Where were you? You have to make the welcome speech," Peter complains. I follow him up to the front of the dining hall up the stair to our make shift stage. A few people notice me but most keep talking not bothering to look. I walk over to the front and clear my throat.

"Hey everybody SHUT UP! I'm here to welcome the new initiates. Initiates you have chosen Dauntless the faction that holds bravery as the highest quality in a person." I pause before reciting parts of the dauntless manifesto. " _We believe that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices. We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. We believe in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us. We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves. We believe, not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them. We do not believe that we should be allowed to stand idly by. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery."_ I pause as the crowed repeats the last line back to me. "With that being said if you believe in that we'll have one hell of a fraction!" I pause again for the applause to die down. I love the dauntless applause because it's not like the silent clap of abnegation or the finger taping that the erudite call applause but its table banging shouting and screaming for joy that can only come from dauntless. I continue "The initiates are already starting to show potential. A special shout out to the second person ever to hit the bullseye target with their first knife Zeke!" I wait for the applause to die down again I here Uriah yell out 'Fluke"as many burst into laughter, god I'm never going to finish. "I am sad to announce that my record of lowest fears has come to end, but glad to welcome Four!" I motion for him to stand up, when he does the screaming gets louder than I thought possible. "My record of shortest time in the fear landscape is still held. With that I welcome this year's initiates." Whooping and cheering fill the room. A chant of Four and Six blends together. I walk to my table determined to get something to eat.

"Good job Tris and thanks _four_ the shot out" Zeke grins at his own joke "And thanks for not calling me Ezekiel." I grab a bite of a hamburger nodding.

"Trainers meet in training room A," Lauren says. The three of us walk out and I pile my plate with food. They stare at me weirdly and I just shrug it off.

"You know they're just gonna steal my food anyway."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I'm soo glad you liked the first chapter let me know what you think of this one :) Let me know what you like and what you don't like. And if you can recomend a Beta reader let me know. Love you guys, Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Training Day

**Chapter 3: Training Day**

We don't get back until at least two in the morning and after that I pass out as soon as my head hits the pillow. I wake up earlier than normal going to set up for training. I'm excited about doing gun training today. I run into the dining room trying to get something to eat. I grab a blueberry muffin and pout when I realize there's no more dauntless cake. I look over at Uriah and realize that it's because he has half a dauntless cake on his plate. I look at Marlene who caught me eyeing Uriah plate she nods. I take it as approval. I punch Uriah in the stomach and grab two slices of cake. The table burst into laughter. "Thanks Uri, you know you should get ready for training soon." I smirk as I take my leave.

When I get there I'm surprised to see someone else there, Four. He is in the training room, practising on a punching bag. My instructor mode clicks in and I notice his bad form and lack of strength. I smile strength can be earned and form can be taught but not dedication. _I can work with this_ I think. "What are you doing here initiate?" I snap, scaring him I guess he didn't know I was here. His face pales.

"I'm sorry I woke up early and already ate," he mutters looking at the floor intently. I sigh.

"Ok you can help me set up," I say not really giving him a choice. "Put the bag away and come help me grab targets." He unclipped the bag and I stare in awe. Those bags are at least eighty pounds and I can see the few muscles he has rippling under a tight V-neck t-shirt. Stop it Tris, I scold myself internally. I grab the guns and set them out on a table. I move to help Four set up the targets. We work in a comfortable silence my Abnegation side showing. When we finish we have fifteen minutes before the rest of the initiates have to be here. "If I were you I'd work on strength training, building up some muscle and warming up for today, you won't get another chance." I try and sound as dismissive as possible as I move to the mats in the corner. I start doing push ups and after about ten I notice he's copying me. I stop to examine his form. "Keep your back straight," I tell him and within seconds he fixes his problem. Four will do great in training. I grab the chalkboard and write the sanding so far on the board. This year we decide to post the standings every night so they can see their improvement and understand that the little things can have big impacts. As they shuffle to the training room I note there attendance. At eight o'clock most of them are here. Four, Eric, Ruth, Quin, Connor, and Sunshine are all here. I look around for the rest of them.

"There still sleeping, I couldn't wake them up." Sunshine answered my unasked question. I nod.

"Push ups now, do them till I get back." They look at me confused. "Four show them." Without another word I leave. I race over to the transfers dorms. "Get to the training room in thirty seconds or you're factionless!" They race to get dressed and run to the room. When I walk in I see a group of half the initiates doing push ups on the mats where other half is lounging around talking. "Initiates are you dauntless or factionless? Can you not follow simple instructions," At this point everyone has stopped working. "Eric, Quin, Ruth, what is your problem?" They stare at me in shock. "Line up," I growl. I walk over and adjust the standings. "Your rankings are based on 1. The order you jumped, 2. Punctuality, 3. Your ability to follow instructions. That being said the rankings are as followed."

1\. Four

2\. Sunshine

3\. Eric

4\. Connor

5\. Ruth

6\. Quin

7\. Elijah

8\. Greyson

"You will be trained separately from the dauntless born but ranked together," I pause "Only the top ten make it into Dauntless. Grab a gun." The run without being told twice, some of them strangely look comfortable with a deadly weapon in their hands. Others like Sunshine and Four look like they'd like to drop it and run. I look at Fours face and I know him thinking about the girl from his fear landscape hopefully this helps move on. I wish I could take the gun out of Eric's hands, him holding it makes me feel nervous.

"What does shooting a gun have to do with bravery?" Ruth asks. I smirk and hold a gun to Fours head since he's the closest he stands straighter. I click the bullet into place and I feel a barrel pointing into my side as well. I smile and turn away. I do the same thing to Ruth seeing if she caught on. She pales and drops her hands thankfully still holding the gun. "You're holding a loaded weapon," I say to her, then turn addressing the crowd."If you were paying attention you'd notice Four was prepared and could move with a gun pointed at his head while others were too scared to move. If you know what to do you can act under pressure. Pay attention I'm only going to show you this once."

I show them the proper stance and remind them of the recoil and let them shoot. Half an hour later almost all of them have hit the target. Eric being the first one to hit the center with Ruth coming quickly behind him we do this for another few hours having them shoot and hit the target over and over. Most keep all their bullets in a cluster near the center. When it's finally twelve I dismiss them for lunch and set up the targets for knife throwing. All of them leave except Elijah.

"Six can I help you? Someone in your condition shouldn't be doing that work," He says taking the target from me.

"What condition?" I ask confused.

"You obviously fell from heaven with looks like that you must be an angel." He says proudly. I look at him disgust and walk away into the dining hall.

"Hey Six what's up?" Lynn asked. I huff angrily and ignore everyone. I start attacking my plate with my fork and knife. Before I can look up there two slices of cake on my plate I look around confused.

"It looks like you needed it and I didn't want to be punched again." Uriah explains. I smile at him visually calming down. "See cake does solve the world's problems" he mutters and I cluckle. I turn to Lauren.

"What's the penalty for killing an initiate?" I asked curiously. Christina looks at me concern washing over her face.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I have two initiates that can't get out of bed, three that can't follow simple instructions and of those five: one thinks they would be better off with a male trainer because I am unable due to my gender and the one keeps flirting with me." I explain one exaggerated huff. They look at me and laugh. "So much for transfers being easier to break." I mutter. "The only bright side is when someone asked what guns has to do with bravery I held a gun to his head and he pressed his into my side" I say proudly thinking of my one bright spot.

"If it makes you feel better our group is terrified of you, the guys all want you and the girls all want to be you." Lauren says kindly. I raise my eyebrow at her skeptically. "They all know you. They saw you beat up Peter and Max, they know you've never lost a figh, and they know you're a tough-ass dauntless leader." She explains.

"I even threaten them saying that if they don't shut up and act right i'll get Six." Uriah says. We all laugh at his unsuccessful attempt to be scary.

"Shopping after initiation today?" Christina asks changing the subject and Will ends up saving me.

"No you're going to Erudite to met my sister, remember?" he says in a very condescending tone. She nods sighing, she's been dreading this for months.

My phone alarm goes off signalling lunch is over. The three of us get up and walk to our training rooms.

Without talking a grab three knives off the table and stand in front of the target. I show them how to throw it first without the knife than with. Hitting the target in the center each time. I step back to watch them. Connor is smart and practises the motion without the knife and I can see his form getting better each time. Greyson is the first one to hit the target but it hits handle first and doesn't stick. Quin is the first to gets hers to stick, then Four, Eric, Greyson, Connor, Ruth, and Elijah. When the day ends everyone but Sunshine has hit the target. "Once you hit the target once more you can leave," I say

Four's first knife hits the center he reaches for his next one. "Four Good you're done, Eric you too." Poor Eric always in Fours shadow, he just never seems to be fast enough. It doesn't take long for everyone to hit the center except Sunshine. They all leave and I work with Sunshine some more and I realize I really like working with her. Breath in. Aim. Breath out. Throw. We repeat this for half an hour. Then I remember I late for the party.


	4. Chapter 4: Visiting Day

**Chapter 4**

 _Visiting Day_

This day is the worst day of training. The one of two days that we are legally allowed to visit other factions without a good reason. I walk over to the initiates huddled around and give the speech that's been passed down from instructor to instructor, about having fun but not getting too attached. Faction before blood and all that.

A sea of colours charge into the black storm that is dauntless. I do a quick round to meet the initiates' parents. Sunshine's parents are dressed in red and orange and talk a mile a minute. They are concerned about every little bruise; I guess it was a good move to push off the fighting stage till after visiting day. I do the rounds talking to different families. Some of the boys told their parents I was there girlfriend. Particularly Elijah. After that I would only walk around with Uri or Will near me ready to pass them off as my boyfriend in a moment's notice.

"Six or here," Eric calls. I walk over to them to see Eric and his parents dressed in all blue with calculating glares. "Six, these are my parent, this is Six," he gestures at each of us. I stand there awkwardly as they scan me with a cold manipulating stare.

"Six that's not a name it's a number" Eric's mother said. She looked at me appraisingly. "So what is your name?"

"Six" I answer blankly. "Eric is doing well I'm overseeing the training." They nod in understanding.

"Don't you think that someone with more age and experience should be overseeing training?" Eric father asked.

"Well I guess there's a difference in way we run things and the way Erudite runs things." I suggest storming off. I hate transfers and I hate the Erudite. I just want to punch something so I make my way to the training room eager to throw my fist at something. I walk in surprised to see I'm not alone. "Four?" I asked his head snapped up from the punching bag. He continued to punch at the bag; his form has greatly improved since the last time. He moves on to the form I taught the group yesterday. His muscles have developed greatly thanks to training. I see the muscles rippling over his back tightening in his abs. "You saw the board and who you're up against first?" I asked.

He just nodded. I walked over to the board and re-read the fighting order.

Four vs Eric

Connor vs Elijah

Ruth vs Sunshine

Quin vs Greyson

I thought the fairest thing to do was to put them against the closest ranking. First against second and so on. I regretted it seeing the stress it was putting on Four. "Not into visiting day either?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I've had more than enough to last a lifetime. This is your first one." I say.

He shrugs it off. "That maybe but I have no family so who am I gonna visit?" He moves to the pull up bar.

"Everyone has family." I say knowing full well it's not true.

"Well my mom's dead and I don't have siblings," He shrugs he doesn't mention his father and neither do I. We sit there in awkward silence staring at the board. He goes back to practising combinations on the bag.

"You know you can beat him right?" I ask. He shrugged not answering me. "You can," I emphasized.

He stops and looks pointedly at the broken punching bag in the corner of the room. Eric wasn't the strongest but he was the smartest he stood cold and calculating trying to exploit every weakness. I growled thinking the twerp had stolen my strategy. I moved over block the bag from his viewpoint. "You're fast, attack first and use your elbows, there the most powerful weapon you have." I move closer to him when the door to the training room slams open.

"Six where were you Max is looking for you," Peter snarls angrily, he moves to grab my arm. He knows better, I grab his arm and flip him over my shoulder and he lies flat on his back.

"Come on Peaty you know better than that, remember we don't touch." I cooed as if talking to a small child. He huffed. "Don't you get tired of being Max's page boy I thought you were a dauntless leader not a mailman." I smile knowing I out rank him.

I walk over to the door leaving him glare in the empty space. Peter face turned beet red as he huffed angrily.

"What are you doing here initiate?" Peter snapped. Oh no I will not let him scare my initiate not him.

"Peaty you coming?" I call reminding him of his place he follows behind me wordlessly. I walk to where Max and the other leader are mingling with our visitors, I see the composer on Max's face I know he hates this day as much as we do.

"Ah this is our lovely Six now, Six why don't you join us," Max says.

"I'd be honored to," I smile. Time to play Dauntless leader again joy.

"Hello Ms. Six was it?" I nod, "That's quit an unusual name," he says when waiting for an explanation.

"I guess it is Mr. Eaton," I offered him my sweetest smile.

"Have we met?" he asked confused.

"Six is going to be a Dauntless representative on the council and has taken the role with great enthusiasm, she knows all members as well as all the laws and by law by memory." Max boasted proudly.

"I thought Peter be joining us," said an Erudite bluntly. I rolled my eyes not caring what bullshit answer they told him. Peter is only here because of his ranking we all know this.

"I have to step away for an hour Six I was wondering if you could entertain our guests," Max asked eyes begging to leave. I nod.

"I can do that Max I'm sure Six is busy she was giving a private lesson to her initiate." He smiled evilly.

"I got this." I push by Peter. "Have you had a tour yet." Their heads move from side to side.

"This is the pit. Dining hall to your left, chasm and theses are the training rooms any questions?" I asked not bothering to hide my boredom.

"Shouldn't you put a fence or something to block the chasm?" An Abnegation man Martin I think asked.

The Chasm represented the difference between bravery and stupidity, we need solders smart enough not to drop to their death.

We walk into the training room and see Four still there. He sends a quick glance our way before freezing up. "Thank you gentlemen I hope you enjoy your visit however as visiting hours are over we ask that you please make your way out. Four can I talk to you quickly." He nods, and moves to the other side of the room.

Thankfully Will walked by and I grabbed him. He graciously offered to show the visiting leaders out.

"Okay, it's okay, he's gone Tobias."

 **Sorry Lots of filler**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey game of dare anyone have creative ideas?**

 **Will post next chapter after 5 reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 5: I Dare You

"Okay, it's okay, he's gone Tobias."

He nods along and moves to walk the side of the room; he punches the bag in a helpless cry. "He's gone; he's not coming back now." He crumbles on to the floor in defeat. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and I'm not sure if I imagined him leaning into me. "It's okay you'll be okay." I repeat over and over.

 **TPOV**

I punch the bag so hard that my knuckles are bleeding. Then I punch it again, then pain feels go. I feel like every punch I'm getting tougher. Since being here I've gain some muscles and the bag now moves, when I hit them.

I'm about to call it quits for the day when they walk into the room. "This is the training room," Six's voice fills the room, and my head turns immediately to the sound. She standing around with a group of men all in different colours. There were the reds and yellows of Amity, the blues of Erudite, the black and white suits of Candor and in the back were three men in the gray rags of Abnegation. He was there. Marcus Eaton here in Dauntless. No matter how hard I try how I far I go I can never get far enough away.

I shut down I don't hear anything but suddenly Six is in front of me. All I can hear is _he's here, he found me._ "It's okay, he's Tobias." I feel hot my vision goes red and I move to hit the bag. My knuckle split open and I crumple to the floor it's all I can do not to cry. A pair of arms wraps around me and I stiffen around them. "It's okay, you'll be okay," the soothing voice sounds so calming that instinctively move closer into her.

Suddenly it dawns on me where I am. I pull out of the warm embrace and move up to stand up. I'm brave I'm Dauntless. I don't get scarred by anything. _Yes you do._

"You're really dedicated have you been training all day on your day off no less." She said proudly. Wait was she proud of me? "If you want we could continue your training a little later, with a select group of initiates." I nod. "So meet me at room 4b at 19:00 hours." She walks away, not looking back. "And grab something to eat before."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/OH NO THE PAGE BROKE/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Still TPOV**

I stand outside of the door it's 18:59. There's laughter on the other side and I immediately freeze. Maybe it was a bad idea to come, I was about to turn away when I bumped into a small figure almost knocking her over. "Sorry" I mumble.

"Its fine Four, are you lost" she said sweetly. She was dressed in all black wearing a blank low cut v neck with a lace gray undershirt. A black plaid mini skirt and ripped leggings with black high heels. I felt under dressed. She was standing beside a large brown hair male wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans. I felt under dressed. She went to open the door. "You coming?" she asked as we walked inside. There was a group of people standing around waiting for the training to start. "Hey everyone grab a seat or get out!" A few older people left leaving only about ten of us gathered around a large table.

"Initiates floor now!" an older girl yelled. A few of us moved to the floor. "The games called Dare you don't do a dare you strip, someone asks a truth you yell pansycake and everyone does a shot."

"My house I start please Sixy?" he asked.

"Go ahead Uri," she smiled at him. Why at him? I immediately didn't like this man he was hitting on my six. No wait what. She's not my six ugh. "But first maybe some inductions are in order."

"Initiates first. These are the Dauntless born Dare, Arrow, Shauna, and Zeke," the man called Uri said.

"My chosen few transfers are Sunshine, Elijah, Connor and Four." Six said.

"Where's Eric? I thought we agreed to bring our top four?" a pretty blond woman asked.

"I spent all day with him; you want me to spend **more** time with him?" Six asked flabbergasted.

"True enough this is Uriah, Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, Six, Tori, and I'm Lauren." She said.

"Okay, okay, my turn, now!" Uriah cried. "Zekeykins ready for your dare?"

"Yes but don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Okay Zekeykins, I dare you to go down to the pit and collect 5 tampons from female members." Zeke just looked like he was about to have a stroke. "What wrong too afraid? Panseycake!"

"I can do it! Yes I can do it!" He snapped and got up. We followed him up to the pit. He walked up to a group of girls and moved towards them. "Hey I'm sorry to bother you but I'm running an errand for my girlfriend. Do any you have a tampon I could have?" A few girls walked away yelling freak.

"Okay that so sweet of you," A red head girl smiled and handed him a small white package.

"KP's too nice," Uri complained.

After 15 minutes of girl screaming, calling him names: such as pervert, creep, and one tiny girl with some very colourful words. Three slaps and one girl hang him over the chasm. Girls finally took pity on him and we returned to the room Zeke proudly holding his tampons in the air. His "spoils of war" he called it.

"Four is it?" I nod. "I dare you to tell me your real name."

"Pansycake!" We all yell taking our shot. I take another one as I remove my shirt; glad I'm still wearing my black undershirt. The girl made whooping sounds to make me blush. The guys were looking at me like I was a wimp I needed to do something to make me seem tougher. I looked at the loudest one the biggest one Uriah.

"Uriah, I dare you to let me give you a tattoo." I said with an evil smirk on my face hopefully that would scare him.

"Fine but Tori gives you a lesson how to first,"

"Deal" I agreed.

Tori gave me a quick lesson on how it worked and I drew the most random thing I could think of. I drew a cartoon monkey holding a banana in one hand and the Pixar lamp in the other. Under were the words _Tattoo by 4ce._ I thought that be clever. They all smirked at my drawing. Uriah laughed off my dare and moved to his next victim. "Sixy-poo" he called everyone laughed except Six and I.

"Why do you call me that?" she whined.

"Cause your Sexy and it bugs you," he smiled. After receiving a few wacks to the head form Marlene for calling Six sexy.

"I dare you to let me rearrange everyone's seat and if anyone complains you have to chug a beer."

"Way to make me look tough in front of the initiates, guys," six complained. "Y'all better not complain or else."

"Yeah we don't want them to know that there instructor can't hold her liquor." Christina quipped.

"Oh shut up Chris!" and after that all conversation ended it seemed like Six was who everyone was scarred of.

We all got moved around. Dare was put on Lynn's lap, she looked pissed and Dare looked like he was going to wet himself. Arrow sat on Wills lap and kinda looked pleased. Sunshine had no problem sitting on Uriah's lap. Apparently they do that a lot in Amity. Shauna in Tori's lap, Elijah moves to sit on Marlene's lap while Zeke sits on Lauren's lap. I'm moved to sit on Six's lap. I was very weird. "No that doesn't look right, how 'bout this," suddenly Six was on my lap.

"I don't like this" Six replied. "How is this better?"

"Are you complaining?" she shook her head.

"Drink," they yelled she chugged her beer, and burped.

"I don't want that girl on my boyfriend,"

"He's so heavy,"

"Six make it stop," they complained. In the next five minutes she had chugged a hold six pack.

"I hate all of you," she snapped.

"Christina, I dare you to let the dauntless born go through your fear landscape1" she slurred.

"No!" she said taking off her dress.

"Pansycake!" We all yell taking another shot.

"Four dare or dare?" she said evilly.

"Dare I guess?" I said suddenly unsure.

"I dare you to take the girl closest to you to the dining room and kiss her in front of everyone!" she squealed.

"No," Six yelled, "I can't kiss an initiate it's against the rules."

"Fine no deal I'm not giving Peter a reason to hate me," I said taking a shot and freezing the next thing I had to remove was my pants.

"Or I'll give you another dare," she paused to write something down asked Six to do this,"

"Umm... Six I dare you to go down to the pit and declare it karaoke night, no blaming Chris at all..." I read. Everyone seems to cheer and agree. She puts the rest of her clothing on and we head to the pit. We walk into the pit and she moves onto the stage.

"Hey everyone SHUT UP. We got something very special. Tonight's karaoke night! I'll give you the honor of listening to me." She smirked looking really uncomfortable. They're whooping and cheering. "If you boo or complain you're factionless," she snapped everyone laughed.

"Okay here I go... No laughing!"

The music started and she grabbed the mic.

 _You can be amazing_

 _You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

 _You can be the outcast_

 _Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

 _Or you can start speaking up_

She pointed to us in the front row and I swear she sang starring straight at me. No she must have been looking for someone else.

 _Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

 _When they settle 'neath your skin_

 _Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

 _Sometimes a shadow wins_

 _But I wonder what would happen if you_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave_

 _Everybody's been there,_

 _Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

 _Fallen for the fear_

 _And done some disappearing,_

 _Bow down to the mighty_

 _Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

 _Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

 _Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

 _Show me how big your brave is_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _And since your history of silence_

 _Won't do you any good,_

 _Did you think it would?_

 _Let your words be anything but empty_

 _Why don't you tell them the truth?_

 _Say what you wanna say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _With what you want to say_

 _And let the words fall out_

 _Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I wanna see you be brave_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _I just wanna see you_

 _See you be brave_

We all broke in to cheers she had a really nice voice. She hoped off the stage and went talk to a group of guys.

Peter strolled up to us very demanding. "You were playing Dare or Candor vs Dauntless?" he asked.

"Dare," Arrow respond. Everyone turned into military recruits.

"Eric come 'ere," he yelled. "There is an initiate bonding exercise that you should have been invited to."

"Figures with Seven she doesn't recognise my talents, women," Eric sneers. We all freeze except for Peter who breaks into a laughing fit.

"Okay, okay my turn, back to the room," Six says walking up to us.

"Nope!" Uri Smiled. "My turn! Eric I dare you to fight any full fledge member of dauntless."

"You beat anyone and I'll make sure you come in fist for your first strand of training" Lauren said.

"I pick Six!" All the adults laugh. Six is easily the smallest and she looked the weakest, I would of picked her too if not for this silent confidence she had around her. The respect everyone else gives her.

"Are you sure" Will asked. He nodded. We made our way to the training room.

Okay I know I'm going to be mean and end it their but I feel like I wrote a lot. The fights will occur next chapter. I need to know originally this was going to be a FourTris but do you want an Eris let me know **review** , next chapter after 10 reviews.


	7. Chapter 6: Fighting Myself

Chapter 6: Fighting Myself

The game has been going smoothly for a while now and it was nice everyone seemed to get along well. I was making a fool of myself on stage but everyone seemed too enjoy it so I didn't mind, but thats when things took a turn for the worst. I finished talking to a group a guy from my own initiate class who were telling me how great i was and how we should hook up some time soon. I smiled and agreed lying through my teeth. _God you could never survive in Candor_ I thought to myself _._

I make my way back to the group to hear: "

Figures with Seven she doesn't recognise my talents, women," Eric sneered. No one but Peter laughed. Marlene and Lynn looked read to cut pieces of his body off, that I'm sure he'd miss. Zeke, Shauna andthe other newbies pale when they see me. I school my features not wanting them to know they've gotten under my skin. How I hate that law saying we cant kill initiates. _Maybe if it looks like an acident..._ I wonder to myself. _Humm..._

"Okay, okay my turn, back to the room," I smi order. Uriah smiles at me his twisted crooked smile that I hate. The one that means he has an evil plan and I have paper work to do to cover it up.

"Nope!" Uri Smiled. "My turn! Eric I dare you to fight any full fledge member of dauntless." H smiled at his plan. I laugh to knowing where this is going. No one in training can beat a full member, and no one in Dauntless knows the meaning of the word restrant. I can see Lynns eyes light up and I silently pray he chooses her. _She would kill him for me._ Happy thoughts!

"You beat anyone and I'll make sure you come in fist for your first strand of training" Lauren said. We all glance around knowing that woun't happen. Eric doesn't even question how she could do that when she's not his instructer. I can hear Dare and Arrow muttering about how unfair that is and how he could take some one. _Stupid boys_.

"I pick Six!" We laugh not being able to keep it in. from the look on Uri's face this is what he wanted. I'm easily the smallest target here and my muscles aren't quite as dominate but you think that being a dauntless leader would give him some pause or question my abilities. Appearently not.

"Are you sure" Will asked. Eric nods smugly, Peter looks proud. Aww looks like he found a prodage, seems if he can't beat me he'll get a sixteen year old boy to. How sweet. Eric and Peter lead the way to the training room, followed closely by the initiates egar to see there first real fight. the rest of us drifted a little further back so Peter wouldn't hear our conversation.

"20 points says he cries," Uriah says.

"You're on Six will knock him unconcious, no time to cry," Christina says. "Easy money."

"No he conceds before the fifth minute," Marlene agruges.

"No way that pansycake takes five miniutes." Lynn sneers.

"Yeah, two tops,"Laren agrees.

We arive in and everyones huddled around the traing mat. "You ready for this Eric it's not to late to back out."

"Bring it on." I hear some one say go, and we start circling each other. I decide i'll play this fair and only use the moves I taught them in training. I wait wanting them to make the first move. I aims a punch to my face that I neatly dogge. He kicked my side but I catch his foot and use it as leaverage to flip him over. He gets up quickly, and I turn to the initiates.

"If you're going to kick make it fast." I take a side step and watch Eric stumple past me. "Did you really think i wasn't paying attention?" I glance at the timer amazed that it's only been forty-five seconds. I get a good kick in Eric's gut knocking him backwards. "You're elbow is you're strongest weapon, observe." I take my elbow and hit it anywear I can, him stomach, his head. I flip him over and imobalize him.

"Six he has fights tomorrow, you can't hurt him." Peter yells.

"That's not a rule," I snap. "Consede in the next ten seconds or I knock you unconcious." I hear the our "audience" counting down for me. "Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... On- "I concede," he whispered.

"Not good enough louder," I said cheerfully.

"I concede,"he yelled. I let go of his arms and we make are way back to the room.

We finish playing two hours later, almost everyone is drunk or nacked. "Okay initiates you have training tomorrow, back to bed." they started to gather up there clothes with out another word. Christina stoped them. "You can only wear what you have on, no adding clothes no covering your clothing will be returned tomorrow. they all groan and I can hear the girls start to complain, they look at Lynn and she glares at them, it silences everyone. I grab my clothing and stumble back to my apartment.

The fight should start in three minutes. I look at my watch it's 07:57, and Four is no where to be found. Most of the group has arrived, Eric is warming up in the corner sparring with Conner, he has a black eye and a busted lip, I heared he told everyone he got it beating up a drunken fence guard. I roll my eyes if only they new. I look at the timer it's 07:59. "Everybody warm up," I call as I quickly make my way down to the dinning hall, he's not there. I go back to the training room and peer into the window. To great surprise most people were practising, to greater surprise Four was there too.

"'Kay guys sorry i'm late, Four, Eric, start!" I call out. Everyone gathers around no wanting to miss this. I can tell by others reactions that this is the most anticipated fight. these two have been fighting for first and second since training started and It's exciting to see who would win.

I look and see the cocky grin Eric had last night is gone, he is now cold and calculating. Four looks focused and determined as they circle eachother, seeking any weakness they can find.

Eric charges and Four trys to block but fails. They begin to mock eachother.

"So... what not so tough are you stiff?" Eric sneered.

"Maybe maybe not. Maybe I should tell people what really happened to you." Four threatenned. "How tough would you been then?"

"And maybe I have to tell them what your real name was? Tommy? No Tob-" I was about to yell at them to cut the bickering and fight but something came over Tobias, he was making quick heavy punches to all Erics vunerable areas jumping back when Eric lashed out. With one finial punch the the head a single tooth fell out of Eric's mouth and he calsped on the floor. Four seemed to be unaware of this fact he kept hitting him. I moved in unwillingly to push him off Eric.

"That's enough, take a walk. He huffed and moved out of the room. The next fight started and I didn't pay much attention i didn't really need to. I was glad fights ended today and we didn't come back to them till next week. Sunshine beat Ruth quickly. Connor conceded exapeing the hospital but loosing massive points for cowardence. It's almost not worth it. Suprisingly Quinn beat Greyson. I send them all for water and tell them to come back in after five minutes as I write the new scheduale on the board.

1\. Four

2\. Eric

3\. Sunshine

4\. Elijah

6\. Ruth

8\. Connor

When the reenter the room they head straight for the board. Most seem please but do not understand the line seperating the name. Thankfully they are smart enough to know it is not good. "If your name is under the line there is a very good chance of you being cut after the end of the first leg of training. I suggest you but in more practise, those who do not pass are fractionless." I glance and see the faces paling in responce. All but Four he seems almost like he's in pain. "you are desmisted." I call out holding glares with Four. When he's moves to walk away I shack my head slightly but enough that he notices.

"Are you okay." I ask. He nods in response. I look at him but his eyes look vacant, he looks likes he's being haunted and I want to know what put that look on his face, to hurt whoever hurt him. I smile at him and see the sweet little Tobias I used to play with. "Come to this adress after lunch." I say as sweetly as I can. Tobias just nods.

He begins to walk away when I call out again to stap him. I hand him his spoils of war woundering if he really wants it. H e continues again out of the room pausing slightly at the door before leaving.

4POV

I sit down at the table with all the dauntless born initiates and listen to how gun trainings going. I explain the fights and show them my tooth. Well the one I took from Eric and they all seem impressed. They want to run the emergency to see how messed up he is but I have to go to that room Six told me to go to. I look at he adress again and stare at it confused. I have no idea where this is. I haven't really explored much of the compound. I show Zeke the adress at he stares at me blankly. Zeke asks why I have to go to Uriah's apartment and I'm stund that that's where Six is sending me. It makes sence now why she didn't care to give me what building it was. I can't help asking Zeke if Six lives with Uriah and him but he just starres at me dumbfounded.

"No she doesn't all the leaders have there own building? Why are you going there? And why are you asking about Six and Uriah?" he asks confused and I shrug it off trying not to look as confused as I am. So they don't live together does that make her single, wait no I dont care do i? No shut up Tobias.

I pause my own internal monologue that name sounds forgin in my own mind. I guess I am truely four now. Huh weird.

I move again slowly trugging closer and closer to the door. I raised my hend to knock on the door not knowing what to exsect on the other side.

6POV

My job never ends, instructer, leader, and consellor. though i've never had to do much for the last one I cant shake the look Four gave me at the end of the fight. It was worse than the end of his fear simulation. I've never seen someone so scared after a fight. Before sure, but after you

win you feel happy or guiltly not scared I don't understand. I send a quick text to Uriah.

Don't come home uzing ur apt for couns sesh-6

he's quick to respond.

u no u have 1 2 right?-URIIII :)

I smile at the phone.

Using urs so no 1 nos where I live.-6

kk-URIIII :)

I unlock his aptment and set up my office. I smile as all my stuff is here. I practiclly live here. We all do, Uri throws the partys and this is where we hang out. He was living with his brother before Zeke was choosing so it's also the biggest. I've taken to this place as a second home. No one knows where I live and I like to keep it that way, all they know is I live in the leaders building.

I pulll up the couch and the lazy boy all in black leather, I make a pot of coffee some hot chocolate and put the kettle for tea. I realise I'm going over board but have no idea why. I try to remeber the little boy I use to baby sit. Before everything happened. I would play with Tobias while his parents were volunteering. He was four and I was seven, eight, but in abnegation thats like twenty. Your made to grow up very quickly. I'm still convinced that the only reason children are given toys is to play with is so they can give them up and learn to be less selfish.

I scowl in memory and pile all of Uriah's cake onto a plate. I write a note that says **Sorry I'll replace Tris.** I clear my head when theres a knock at the door. I place on my best let's do this smile.

4 POV

The door opens and she stands there smiling. the light coming from behind her giving her a heavenly glow. My little angle. Wait no bad Four.

6 POV

I open the door smiling and invite him to come sit and make himself at home. I almost laugh at my joke. Make your self at home I sure have. We sit there in comfterable silence. Abnegation style. I deside to brake it noting that it's not good to spend to much time with Tobias, he has me turning back in to my old self. That shy little girl who hid behind her past. Not anymore, I drop the smile and break the silence starring into the mirror trying to rebel from my past in the simplest ways. I will not go back.

"Four, I'm a little concerned," I start he perks up looking confused. "Four you looked terrified after your fight. i'm here talk to me." He abrubtly looks away. "i'm not leaving, neither are you so you might as well talk." I know now this was the wrong approach. I groan internally.

"Okay scrap that, lets try something else." I suggest, he looks more apprehensive."Ok so I'm the transfer counslours and nothing said in this space gets repeated. This will have no impact on your training unless you refuse it. Nothing said will make you look week or cowardly but those who hide from help are the cowards." I give my speal and he starres with the a look of no expresion.

"So just try you can say yes no or pass okay?" I ask. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Good favorite part?" I wonder.

"You singing" I scowl at the memory but smile that he seems willing to answer longer questions.

"Are you making friends?" I ask curious.

"Not so much with the transfers, but the dauntless born are cool. It doesn't make sence to make friends then try and beat them." He shrugges. I nod that seems perfectly understandable.

"Do you miss you friends back home," I read from my list not thinking. I reliase this list was not written for abnegation in mind.

"What friends" he scofts. I nod along. the closest you hand was akward acquaintances.

"I had friends I used to play with in Abnegation" I say. He looks shocked. "You were one of them." I add. He doesn't say anything.

"You mean you dont remember me at all?" I ask feigning hurt. he shakes his head.

"I remeber very little, playing outside, hiding from-" he stops talking.

"From Marcus," I finish for him, he nods. He's turned pale and I wonder what he did to him. No i've seen the fear lanscape I know.

"Tobias," he flinches at the sound of his old name, "I know what he did to you. I saw the fear landscape, I saw th marks on you and," I can't say her name. I don't want to force Tobias remember her it will just make him worse. "I know but he's not here, he can't hurt you here, and if you let me i'll help you make sure no body can hurt you in that way again, but I need help" I confess. He seems intreseted egar to help. "Why were you so scared? After the fight, please tobias let me in." I try pleading with my eyes wanting to help his little boy whose been through so much.

"I'm not scared of him, i'm am him." he whispered into his hands so quite i'm not sure how to respond.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"When I foght Eric he said thing that got me mad so I lost it. I couldn't control my anger, I just saw red. the sick part is...is I liked it. I liked having power over him" he said shoving his head further into his hands.

"I can help you control that. " I offer, "Your fears, your anger, I can give you the power of control over others and more important yourself, but you have to want it."

He nods.

4POV

We sit me on the couch, and Six on the lazyboy. The silence is easy and nice. No one tries to fill it. I reminds me of my time in Abnegation. I look at Six and wonder if she's thinking of it too. Something flashes across her face and she begins.

"Four, I'm a little concerned,"she starts.I stare at her confused. Why is she concerned? I'm doing well in initiation aren't I? I beat Eric, oh thats it. She saw the monster I became. Did I scare her? "Four you looked terrified after your fight. I'm here talk to me."

I silently curse myself, that's not very dauntless, and there no way I can tell Six why I was scared. No I can't do that. I can't even look at her.

"I'm not leaving, neither are you so you might as well talk." She says sternly. Works for me, i'll stay I'm not talking.

"Okay scrap that, lets try something else." I suggest, She must have gotten the responce she wanted because she keeps talking."Ok so I'm the transfer counslours and nothing said in this space gets repeated. This will have no impact on your training unless you refuse it. Nothing said will make you look week or cowardly but those who hide from help are the cowards."

I starre at her, ' _kay so i'll be factionless_ I think to myself. T hat sucks. I'm still not talking to her about this. Why would she want to. Let's just not and said we did. Simple.

"So just try you can say yes no or pass okay?" she asks. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah," I say smiling at the stupid things we did.

"Good favorite part?" she asks.

That's not a yes or no question. I think to myself but answer it anyways not seeing the harm.

"You singing" She scowls at the memory but smiles to so I don't think I'm in any real trouble. "Are you making friends?" she asks sounding curious.

"Not so much with the transfers, but the dauntless born are cool. It doesn't make sence to make friends then try and kick them out." I shrug. She nods in what i hope is understanding.

"Do you miss you friends back home," She asks and this is the first time I question if she really was Abnegation. If you had friends you were doing something wrong. You had people who worked on the same volunteer projects and thats it.

"What friends" I scoft the closest I had was akward acquaintances.

"I had friends I used to play with in Abnegation" she whispers. I stare in amazment. "You were one of them." I don't say anything.

"You mean you dont remember me at all?"She asked sounding hurt but was smiling. All I could do was shake my head. I do remember but not all are nice, I was very young for most of it. I start to think of real memories

"I remeber very little, playing outside, hiding from-" I can't say his name.

"From Marcus,"she says the name I flinch. She might as well called the devil there.

"Tobias," I flinch at the sound of my old name, "I know what he did to you. I saw the fear landscape, I saw the marks on you and,"Is she talking about my mother? Evelyn was a second mother to Beatrice and I know she misses her to. "I know but he's not here, he can't hurt you here, and if you let me i'll help you make sure no body can hurt you in that way again, but I need help. Why were you so scared? After the fight, please tobias let me in."She's practicly pleading, and I can't refuse her as much as I want to. I feel this need to keep her happy.

"I'm not scared of him, i'm am him." I admit in defeat.

Why do you think that?" She asked.

"When I foght Eric he said thing that got me mad so I lost it. I couldn't control my anger, I just saw red. the sick part is...is I liked it. I liked having power over him" I said shoving my head further into my hands.

"I can help you control that. Your fears, your anger, I can give you the power of control over others and more important yourself, but you have to want it." she says.

I nod oh god do I want that. I will not be him. I can't be.

R

E

V

I

E

W

please :)


	8. sorry

I'm not sure if any one is still reading this but I doubt i'll be continuing this story I'm not happy with what it looks like and have no idea of where it is going.


End file.
